


Soma Nsfw 2014 Amateur Collection

by OtaKittyCat



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtaKittyCat/pseuds/OtaKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First nsfw piece. Ever. I'm late for soma nsfw week, but I still wanna write for the prompts. I hope someone enjoys or smiles or whatevs. Mind you, I'm new to the whole "being a confident person" thing so I'd REALLY appreciate some feedback and responses(: okay. I'm done, ignore me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First nsfw piece. Ever. I'm late for soma nsfw week, but I still wanna write for the prompts. I hope someone enjoys or smiles or whatevs. Mind you, I'm new to the whole "being a confident person" thing so I'd REALLY appreciate some feedback and responses(: okay. I'm done, ignore me.

Spirit was glaring daggers at Soul. The tension in the classroom was so thick Maka doubted either of the two death scythes could cut through it. The younger scythe chuckled lowly and wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulders. She leaned into him an smiled as her Papa's voice stumbled. Occasionally, Soul would press light kisses to her head or temple, and dear Death! school could not end fast enough.

She should have been embarrassed, having been caught mid-foreplay in a janitor's closet by her father. Mainly she was just sexually frustrated. She and Soul had been together for six months now, and Maka was ready to take the next step in their relationship. She wanted him. Now. After years of watching and growing up with him, Soul had become increasingly attractive and gentle towards her, how could she not?

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and kiss him until they had to come up for air. His shirt would have to, and she'd rake her nails down his toned chest as he started unbuttoning her shirt. Next her bra would go. He'd take one perky breast in his mouth, alternating sucking and biting while he massaged the other. Her hand would find its way into his pants to lightly stroke him from base to tip, causing him to groan and thrust his hips into her. He'd pick her up and carry her into his room, where more tortuous nipping and grinding would give way as Maka would push Soul onto the bed and promptly remove any remaining clothing. She could practically feel herself being filled as she imagined slowly sinking onto Soul's-

"Oi, Maka!" Her eyes snapped back into focus. "If you're done daydreaming, can we go home?" The weapon of said daydream was staring down at her as the last student exited the classroom, leaving them alone.

"Sorry," she blushed as she stood and collected her things.

As they were walking down the stairs of the school and towards home, their intertwined hands swinging in time with their steps, Soul asked "So what were you thinking about?"

Maka only smirked, then leaned up to whisper in his ear, and their smiles were almost as big as their impatient arousal.


	2. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm late, for a very super important date that I was looking so forward to being on time for! But hey, finals. I enjoyed writing this, but I didn't enjoy everyone who walked up to me and asked "Oh! What are you writing about?"

'It's Maka's birthday.'

The thought ripped through Soul's body the second his eyes drifted open and landed on the nest of ash blonde locks sleeping peacefully next to him. An internal chorus of never ending curses played in his head as he gently pried himself out of bed and high tailed it to the kitchen so he could properly panic. He ransacked the cabinets and fridge looking for some sort of breakfast other than toast and cereal. Sadly, he found nothing of interest until he spotted the box of Maka's favorite tea. 

'That'll have to do, maybe take her out after?'

He sighed, picking up the steaming mug he'd just made.

'So not cool, Soul. Least cool weapon/boyfriend ever.'

He softened his steps as he crept back into his room. He thanked Death she hadn't woken up yet, an set her mug on his desk.

'Time to wake sleeping beauty with a kiss.'

He rolled his eyes at his own cheesiness and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead, then her temple and cheekbone. Her eyes fluttered open when his lips touched her nose. She smiled.

"Good mornmphh-" his lips melded perfectly with hers. "Really good morning," she giggled. "What's up?" she asked, taking the mug he offered. She inhaled deeply, allowing the crisp herbs to wake her up a boy, humming as she sipped the liquid warmth.

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. "Happy birthday," came out as a mumble against her jaw.

"No," she said pulling away from him to set her tea down. In return her hands cradled his face as she looked him dead in the eye. "Whatever you have planned, don't. I don't want a birthday," he frowned at her, but laid his hands on her hips, holding her slightly closer. "I just want to lie here," she kissed him softly, "okay?"

He brought his forehead to hers. "You don't want anything?" he questioned.

She whispered a soft "no," before pulling him down on top of her, initiating another kiss. "Unless..." she pulled away again to look him in the eye, blush an glance away before trying again. "Do you want..."

'She's too cute for her own good.' He stroked her hair encouragingly and said, "Whatever you want, it's yours Maka." He waited for her to speak.

She swallowed thickly, "I've been on the pill, for a while, an I thought maybe you might wanna take things... further... between us..." He chuckled at her bashfulness but stopped when he saw tears quickly building up in her emerald eyes.

Nonono, don't cry," he wipe the streaks off her face. "I wasn't laughing at you," he explained. "Well, only how cute you are when you're shy." She sniffed and smile weakly. He rolled onto his back and tucked her snugly in his arms, tracing circles into her skin with his thumbs. "I do want that. Want you." She sighed against him. "I was waiting for you to say the word." He grabbed her hand an began to shower it with kisses, trailing up her arm.

She giggled because his breath tickled her skin. She took a breath to steady her voice. "I'm ready, now." She kissed him deeply and swung a leg over to straddle his hips. She spoke between kisses, "I want you, Soul. So much."

"Maka," Soul groaned between her lips. "I love you." Her wide eyes locked with his warm gaze. "You know that, right?"

A large smile spread across her face and her soul was buzzing as she said "I love you too," before diving down to taste his neck and grinding their hips together deviously hard.

The hands on her hips were warm as they pulled her hips down harder with every twist. One hand pushed its way up under her (his, really) sleep shirt to cup and massage her breast. When his fingertips ghosted over her hardened nipple she ripped the cloth away from her heated skin. Soul decided that yes, he needed his mouth on her. He spent a good amount of time just enjoying the way she tasted and the sounds she made.

One thing Maka lacked was patience. Her fingers slipped into his boxers and tugged on the waistband. "Off," she commanded. He did as he was told while she too stripped down. Her legs returned to their place next to his hips. She reached down between their legs and lightly grasped Soul's dick and brought the tip to her clit, slowly rubbing back and forth. Soul threw his head back with a soft growl.

Her breathing rose in pitch and hitched when a jerk of her hips shifted his tip closer to her entrance. She but her cheek and Soul licked his lips as she adjusted her angling and started to guide him into her. She dropped her head and whimpered at the slight pain, causing Soul to stop her movements with his hands and look questioningly into her eyes.

Maka smiles at him and ran her fingers through his hair before continuing. Once he was fully sheathed his hands ran back up her sides to cup her breasts. They roamed up and down her body, touching every inch of her he could reach. His soul sang to her his praise and adoration trying to ease out her pain. He leaned up to kiss her again and she moaned at the movement, tongue colliding weakly with his.

"We can stop," he gasped against her lips," if it hurts too much."

"No," she said forcefully. Her soul sparked with energy and lust, and her hips seemed to wake up as she began to lightly roll and thrust into him. He moved her hair out of her face and away from her neck as he lapped wetly at her jaw.

"Makaaa," Soul hurried his face in her neck. Her movements became more thorough and his hands guided her hips down, pulling her down onto him with more force. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she panted against his ear. "God, no."

"Good." He growled and flipped them over. He nearly came undone watching the way Maka's lips formed a right 'oooh' shape as he slid back into her. He gave one hard thrust into her and she cried out shrilly, spreading her legs to allow his hips more room on top of hers.

He began to jackhammer into her, loving the way she clawed at his back. Her fingers dug themselves into his ass and started pulling him in deeper. She was screaming for him to go faster, harder, god! just like that. The heat pooling in her stomach was scorching, and she was so close! She nearly cried in frustration when Soul pulled out again.

"Wha-?" she searched for his face and saw him lift one of her legs up onto his shoulder. He slowed his movements, instead focusing on ramming into her as forcefully as possible. From this angle he was hitting just the right spot to drive Maka closer and closer to that edge she so desperately needed to tumble over.

"Maka," Soul grunted. He stroked her cheek. "Look at me."

"Soul," her eyelids struggled to open, but once her eyes found his, dark and almost angrily passionate, she found her voice caught in her throat. She blushed heavily under his hungry gaze. They practically crashed together for another heated kiss. With a few more shoves, Maka found herself coming violently around him as he too lost himself in her, mumbling curses and praises into her hair.

They slowed, chests heaving in rhythm, absentmindedly continuing their movements until both collapsed into each other and onto the bed together. Soul pulled her flush against him, and Maka sighed against him. A few soft, slow kisses were shared before they just lie there together.

"You're so perfect," he whispered to her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I could get so used to this."

She smirked against his chest. "You will."


End file.
